


赤红

by Whenwintercomes



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: M/M, Money Trade, POV Kibayashi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whenwintercomes/pseuds/Whenwintercomes
Summary: 木林南云的八年蹉跎。
Relationships: Kibayashi Nagumo/Nakado Kei
Kudos: 1





	赤红

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑爽意识流，自己也不知道在搞什么（。）  
> 祝大家平安夜快乐

干殡葬这行身上不能有太鲜亮的颜色。木林南云早已习惯从头到脚非黑即白的生活，西装皮鞋白手套将根系扎进皮肉，融入经络，成为他身体的一部分。  
活人受限，死人不用，他们身上的色彩远比外行想象中丰富。橙粉、乌青、酱紫、炽烈的红，每一种都无言地向世人诉说着个体生命体征消失前后的遭遇。法医是这些颜色密码的破译人，而木林工作的一部分就是依照委托把这些缤纷的尸体送上解剖台，等破译人来为它们发声。  
跟死人打交道接触最多的还是“红”，艳丽但伤眼。木林的双眼常年藏在墨镜后面，茶色树脂片挡住了颜色带来的冲击，也挡住了其后打量的视线。他记得跟中堂系第一次合作，旁观尸体解剖吐了一次，给遗体补妆又吐了一次——当然都不在人前，木林是在乎体面的，况且那时他上班快两年了。那具遗体很干净，是位年轻漂亮的女性，死于药理反应引发的休克，警方初判将其归咎于服药期间饮酒*。中堂系对此不甚赞同，他把尸体口腔里金鱼一样的印记指给木林看，后者的胃里便涌起了莫名的酸意，这种不适最终被每单一万円的委托费抚平。  
中堂系的阴沉感与生俱来，叫人难以想象他体内能孕育出最炽热的红。这个人将自己开膛破肚，取出心脏，把嗔悲爱恨杂烩似的一股脑儿倒进焚化炉，焠成滚烫灼眼的复仇火焰，又以血肉构筑容器，供它燃烧。  
据说焰心的温度是最低的，但接近它需要经过反应最烈的外焰。木林精明地站在一旁，等待有人穿过这火焰，以得一窥它的核心。  
他们用了八年时间搜寻赤色金鱼。葬仪屋与法医聚聚散散，纸钞变成房子，变成墨镜，变成肃穆又亲和、低调而风光的木林南云，那火依旧熊熊燃烧着，昼夜不歇。  
木林喜欢钱，但不缺钱，他对别的东西也感兴趣。做了线人后他查过中堂系的底，怎么也没法把那种隐忍痛苦跟毁尸灭迹联系起来。他想过中堂系解剖恋人尸体的样子，想过中堂系跟社会垃圾们一同被关在铁窗后的样子，红色的金鱼在那人身边游来游去，引他坠入深渊。  
他也拿过别的报酬。找到第一条金鱼时他带着红酒登门拜访，中堂系喝了不少，把眼睛喝得湿湿的，打着酒嗝让对方开价。木林不紧不慢地竖起右手食指。十万？不对。一百万？不对。一千万？不对。那根手指晃得中堂系心烦，语气不快地说我要分期。木林摇摇头，说跟钱没关系，一晚。  
酒精麻痹了中堂系的大脑，毛细血管扩张的迹象遍布全身，他盯着木林的脸消化了三分钟，眼前凝滞的雾迟迟不散。木林耐心地等着他，看着这个醉鬼最终倒在榻榻米地板上。  
“随便你。”  
他们只做了一轮，期间醉鬼打翻了一直攥在手里的酒杯，紫红色酒液活物一样在缺乏乙醛脱氢酶的通红肉体上游走，顺其轮廓渗入地板。木林手寒，中堂系似乎很抗拒他的触碰，肌肉不自然地绷紧收缩着，像被惊着的猫。服务业人员依旧保持不疾不徐的速度，从只用手指摩挲脸颊，到整个手掌得以覆上腰腹、臀部、胸膛。  
这是一具普通的中年男性躯体，长约183公分，重78千克，有久坐久立导致的静脉曲张，有速食食品带来的皮下脂肪，木林南云见过的无数尸体中不乏身材好的，也不乏畸形的，身下这副显然哪边都挨不上。但他还是抱着它，克制地吻，从侧颈落到脚背，细密如雨。酒精与爱抚让这具身体逐渐松懈软化，却不能让它的主人发声。中堂系也是克制的。他不抵抗，亦不回应，死死咬住右手握成的拳。温热的尸体即使被进犯也无半句怨言，只有毫无章法的喘息昭示其寿数未尽。  
两人识趣地没再提起那晚的事，见面只谈交易，偶尔喝一杯。不过中堂系学乖了，只喝啤酒，最多到脸红即止，木林陪着他，不动声色地往嘴里灌酸涩液体，舌头发麻，头脑清醒依旧。他不是没想过再做一次，工作后他没再碰过女人（托职业的福），此前完全没碰过男人。那晚的中堂系梦魇一样盘旋在他的脑海里，皮肤艳红，体温滚烫，一身酒气水痕，手脚青筋暴起，沙哑的呻吟是风带来的火星，一吹燎原。但木林向来精明，他贪而有度，见好就收，与中堂系合作意味着长期稳定的兼职收入和接触机会，生物本能不会让他冲动到自行破坏这种关系。  
这场灰色交易将有一个血腥的结局：凶手夜间横死，无人作证，处刑人将尸体塞进行李箱，运进殡仪馆，不做登记，不走程序，由他当即接手，亲自推进焚化炉，挫骨扬灰。如果事情败露，他最多因故意损害尸体判个两三年——不过大概率是什么损失也没有。中堂系那边更不用操心：这个人早就不在乎自己的死活了。杀人者要有被杀的觉悟，火焰的生命尽头便是余灰，中堂系正是以这样心态展开复仇的。  
这出“基督山伯爵”的戏码演完后是不是该做个财务规划了？木林装模作样地思索着，将一打福泽谕吉收入钱夹。  
穿过火焰的人最终是来了，还来了不少。有人内向沉稳，有人风风火火，都在一个简称UDI的研究所工作。这些形形色色的人围绕着中堂系，麻醉他的神经，打开他的头颅与胸腔，在空荡荡的红洞中寻找症结。他们用自己的内容物为他填充，给他换入新血，让这台机器免于因超荷而损毁。他们从情感熔炉中取出火种，剥开燃烧着的坚硬外壳，看到了真正支撑着这具身体的东西：一颗人类的心脏，温暖柔软，有力地搏动着，在胸腔里发出令人振奋的回响。难免俗套啊，木林想。这群人似乎误会他们的关系了，尤其是叫三澄美琴的那个。她看到复仇的火舌舔上容器本身，转过头问木林“灭火器在哪里”，好像根本没有把他纳入纵火人的考量范围。他讨厌被人当成好好先生。日本丧葬业遗体搬送均价在90000円左右，最基础的火化不算敛灰环节也要6000円，况且中堂系亲口说多少钱都可以，这都不捞是傻逼。“拜托了！请告诉我地址！”三澄美琴急匆匆地说，呼哧呼哧的喘气声与奔跑带起的风声一同从电话那头灌进来，震得人鼓膜隐隐作痛。好吧，我是傻逼。他最后还是把灭火器交出来了，看着女法医马不停蹄地拔开插销将干粉喷向火场——她试图阻止中堂系的谋杀，而对方终究是妥协了。他们又把目光投向大洋彼岸的美国田纳西州，说木林你可不可以负责这次的遗体跨国运输。木林开始怀疑这是不是个彻头彻尾的骗局，尽管自己没什么可被欺诈的资本。开车去机场交接的路上他甚至希望自己能在养老金花完前死去，以免日后有回想起此时后悔的一天。  
送夕希子小姐回去时，中堂系终于和他的准岳父见面了。冬日午后的阳光包裹着他，消融了他的轮廓。木林站在五米开外旁观这个冰释前嫌的happy ending。外勤开支有公司报销，索要的佣金会一分不少地到账，但是这些都无所谓了，中堂系已经变回普通人了。没来得及拿回家的28寸行李箱还放在办公桌下面，或许再也用不上了。遗憾啊，他盯着中堂系想道。日光下抱着儿童画的中年男人看起来有些刺眼，他不得不戴上墨镜：那就是他八年来为之奔命的东西。他突然觉得很好笑，也真的笑了出来。死人还是死的，活人依旧活着。正义的处刑人没有坐牢，自己的情感容器里空空如也，连疲劳都没剩下。  
平安夜的东京大街小巷循环着《Silent Night》，像个巨型音乐盒一样洗脑路人，炸鸡与草莓蛋糕的气味混在寒风里灌入鼻腔，刺激得鼻黏膜发酸发胀。木林南云按照事先约定好的，带着酒二度造访中堂系的公寓。屋子里开着空调暖风，榻榻米的正中央铺了一块防水布。他们连开了三罐一番榨，盘腿坐在上面喝起来。没有人醉，但他们很快滚到一起扯开对方的衣服，好像他们经常做这档子事。没有温柔，没有克制，他们像两只干架的野狗，毫不避讳地在彼此身上留下抓伤与咬痕。木林审视着那些并不严重的标记，他确信自己视功能正常，却分明看到眼前鲜红的色块覆盖了这些伤痕。  
不知过了多久，楼下有人喊了一句“圣诞快乐”。木林鹦鹉学舌般复读出来，中堂系依旧用手臂挡着眼睛，赤裸的身体上沾着风干的汗与黏糊糊的东西。他觉得鼻黏膜更加酸痛，伸手去摸对方的脸时触到一股湿润，低头确认，眼前也只是星星点点的红色块。  
算了，他顺手将其抹掉。他决定放弃纠结自己摸到了什么，反正不会是中堂系的眼泪。

END.

注：  
1.改编自26个案子中的Liquid


End file.
